


Lost In The Shuffle

by Madfairy



Series: Wild Card [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Strike Back, The Player (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfairy/pseuds/Madfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If life taught him one lesson, it was how to play the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving The Player and with Strike Back coming to an end, I couldn't resist pulling the boys together for a few drabbles.

Alex stared down at the cell phone in his hand. 

She was alive!

She was alive and someone wanted him aware of that fact. She certainly hadn't encoded the false dates on the photos for him to decipher. Nor had she faked her own death, planted a double, or conveniently forgotten her own tattoo. Then there was the phone. If she'd had regular, unsupervised access to a phone, she'd have called him or at the very least the police. 

It was all a lie, a trick to force him to play their stupid game.

Alex Kane, formerly Micheal Stonebridge, desperately wanted to contact Damien to let him know just how far these people were capable of going. Warn him his cover could be blown if "The House" dug too deep. Something, anything other than sit here staring at the phone. However, warning his long time friend might be the very thing that blew his cover.

So far, the House seemed to believe the background story in its entirety, from his years of service hunting terrorists to his wife, Ginny. And while some of it was true, for the most part, it was just that, a story. The CIA had been willing to fill in the blanks; give them new names, new IDs, new lives; for a price. Officially, they were FBI agents, in reality they did whatever the CIA wanted. 

Upon discovering their identities, it hadn't taken the CIA long to realize that while the pair were unbeatable together, they each had their own special set of skills that made them just as valuable individually. Micheal had ended up hunting terrorist in the Middle East, while Damien did the same state side. Their handlers became a part of their lives; 'Kurt's' sister and eventually 'Alex's wife; and they became good little assets. For a while, it worked great, until "Alex" took an injury that forced a change in scenery.

Most days, Micheal liked his work, now that he wasn't running all over the world. He rarely got board doing private security, the bad guys came to him now, and occasionally he got to save a life. Then there were those days when he had to remind himself every step he took, why he was 3000 miles away from Damien, over 8000 miles from Finn, too far away to save them if something went wrong. While there had been some perks; such as Ginny, whom he'd come to care for greatly; they never quit made up for what he'd lost.

Micheal, "Alex" fucking hate it. He hated the CIA, he hated the FBI, mostly he hated the damn Game. He just didn't know what would put Damien in greater danger, staying in it or getting out.


End file.
